


Fantasy

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Top!Zayn, Water Sex, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis fuck in a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

”We’re not even supposed to be here, Louis,” Zayn reasoned, looking at the fence of the local pool, then back to his boyfriend’s face. “It’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

 

“Take a little risk, Zayn, it’ll be fun!” Louis replied, moving towards the fence, his ass taunting Zayn with every step. “Come on, Malik, you know you want to.” Zayn couldn’t deny that, but the younger lad really wasn’t much of a exhibitionist. Zayn watched Louis take hold of the fence before swiftly climbing over it and dropping himself on the other side. Zayn walked forward, stopping in front of Louis. “Don’t leave me out here, babe, come on.”

 

“Why can’t we just fuck at home like a normal couple?” Zayn whined, feeling antsy as bit of adrenaline pulsed through his veins. Zayn looked behind him, before turning back to the fence and pulling himself up it, almost getting caught at the top and falling over, but managing to safely get to the other side.

 

“That’s my baby.” Louis smiled, surging forward to press his lips against Zayn’s, his fingers rushing to pull Zayn’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side before repeating his actions on himself. The pair kissed, their bare chests pressing against each other in a fit to get closer, if possible. Louis reached down, unbuttoning Zayn’s pants before doing to the same to his, shucking both of the pairs of clothing off (and the boy’s boxers) before pulling away from Zayn and giggling.

 

“You’re lucky I’m in love with you.” Zayn whispered, only making Louis smile bigger.

 

“You’re lucky I adore you.” Louis whispered back, Zayn offering the same love struck smile to the older man. “And I hope you’ll still love me as much as you do now after I do this.” Louis spoke, a devilish smirk appearing on his face, while realization dawned on Zayn’s.

 

“No, Louis, don’t, I bet it’s really col-AHH!” Zayn squealed as Louis pushed him into the pool, Zayn landing in the 5-foot area in the large mass of water. A few moments later, he resurfaced, glaring at his boyfriend. “What if I hadn’t learned how to swim?”

 

“Then I wouldn’t have pushed you.” Louis replied before taking a few steps and running forwards, jumping into the pool with a yell and a splash. Zayn swam over to Louis as he resurfaced, standing up when he got there and wrapping his arms around Lou’s waist, Louis’ arms resting themselves weakly on his shoulders. Zayn moved his hands to grip Louis’ bum, lifting the older man up by his upper thighs. Louis giggled and wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist while the younger lad moved towards the pool wall, pressing Louis against it.

 

“Ready, love?” Zayn asked, reaching down to align himself. Louis had already prepped before they got to the pool, knowing that they wouldn’t have much time to fulfill his fantasy. Louis looked Zayn in the eye and nodded, and Zayn thrusted upwards into his boyfriend with a quiet moan, finding it way more difficult to have a good fuck while he was so…buoyant. “You have to be quiet, babe, don’t want to cut this short, yeah?” Louis nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Zayn’s to silence himself, not that it did much, the older man still moaning and grunting into Zayn’s mouth while Zayn continued to pump into his lover, attempting to angle his hips towards Louis’ sweet spot, trying, trying-

 

“Oh, fuck!” Louis swore, pulling away from Zayn’s lips to throw his head back as Zayn hit his prostate, Louis’ body shuddering and convulsing slightly at the beautiful contact. Zayn gripped Louis’ thighs harder, making sure to fuck Louis hard enough, deep enough, to keep hitting that spot buried inside of Louis with every movement. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“

“Come for me, Louis.” Zayn grunted, watching Louis drop his jaw and let out a gasp and a moan before coming, hard, and Zayn would have laughed at the way Louis’ come spurted out, then began floating above him if he wasn’t so close to his own orgasm. “O-Oh, Lou,” Zayn growled before thrusting into Louis twice more, releasing deep inside his boyfriend with a grunt, burying his face in Louis’ shoulder, whining and breathing heavy, riding out his intense orgasm. “F-Fuck, yeah,” Zayn breathed, finally coming down from his high.

 

“Hey!” Both of the boy’s heads snapped towards the direction of the noise as a older burly man in a corny ‘police officer’ (but everyone knew he was just a security guard) stood on the other side of the pool, flashlight shining on the two men.

 

“Go, go!” Louis yelled, sliding off of Zayn with a light moan and a wink, running in the direction of his clothes, only having time to slip on his boxers before picking up the rest and sprinting towards the fence, taking a second to glance at Zayn, who was still in the pool. “Zayn, come on!” Zayn pulled himself up and out the pool, dashing towards his clothes and yanking his boxers on before picking up his clothes and running towards the fence, throwing the fabric over the fence where Louis wait.

 

“Hey, stop! Stop!” The burly man yelled, and Zayn had a hard time climbing over the fence, he was laughing too hard. He eventually made it over, dropping to the ground with a light ‘oof’. “Get back here!” Zayn straightened himself out and looked at Louis, who had his hand outstretched. Zayn took Louis’ hand, and they began jogging in their car’s direction.

 

“Bye, Paul!” Louis called over his shoulder, the two boys smiling at each other, satisfied with what they had done.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28916358690/title-fantasy-pairing-zouis-rating-mature) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
